


Shower Your Affection (Let It Rain on Me)

by killyourstarlings



Series: How to Factory-Reset Your Demon [7]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: (or she begins to anyway), Body Worship, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Lilith learns the difference between love and worship, Masturbation, Smut, goddess worships the religious devout, they're so iconic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killyourstarlings/pseuds/killyourstarlings
Summary: “No, go on,” Lilith insisted, and took her by the wrist — stole Zelda’s arm up and leaned down over her shoulder.  “Tell me about it.  I’ll occupy myself.”“Hm, with what?”Pressing a kiss to her upper arm, Lilith peeked up at her.  “Making it better.”(Zelda comes home with a migraine and Lilith soothes the ache.)





	Shower Your Affection (Let It Rain on Me)

* * *

_Shower your affection; let it rain on me,_

_Pull down the mountains_

_Bring your cities to the sea…_

\- “Big God” by Florence + The Machine.

* * *

Doorknobs moved in several more directions when one suffered a migraine — and none of them the right direction, it seemed, to open the damned door.

Rolling clicks sounded off as Zelda’s wrist jerked left and right behind her closed lids, shut to the fury of the sun bearing down on her exposed skin. At her sixtieth attempt, the contraption finally came loose, and she jumped at the opportunity — threw the door open and let it slam against the wall, resounding her victory. The sound reverberated down her spine, an instant regret.

“ _Lilith_?” she called off through the house before she’d even entered it, her need strong, her body aching. If she didn’t achieve Lilith’s hands on her shoulders, or in her hair, or _somewhere_ on her person, Zelda’s own hands would arrive at someone’s throat…

A book shut down the hall — a tome, more like, something heavy and likely loaded with a thousand spells no decent witch would use — but then, Lilith was an _excellent_ witch, and dreadful enough to use most of them. And Zelda, madly in love with the thing, could only hope to stop her in time.

Past the doormat, Zelda doubled over to peel her heels off… and the contents of her head shifted forward, pounding against her skull like mad, like raving prisoners slamming against cell walls. A groan bubbled up inside her, echoed along the hallway. “Lilith, I need you.”

No sooner were the words out than did Lilith appear, head popping around the corner. Zelda craned her neck up to look at her, wincing.

Lilith stood lopsided and peculiar, expression drawn up to a concerned point; she remained made-up from her own day, though she appeared to have relaxed into home already — barefoot and comfy, hair buzzing into messier curls with humidity. A hand raked through her hair, as if she were suddenly aware of herself.

“You rang?”

Mouth opened to reply cleverly, Zelda started upright again — and her whole world slid sideways, leaving nothing but a whimper to escape. Half her vision blotted out for a moment, ears aflutter with ringing that served to muffle whatever Lilith said next; but through the spots in her view, she could see Lilith trotting down the hall toward her. Zelda held up a hand to reassure her, though she couldn’t quite see it happening, while her head swam over any possible verbalization…

“-on, let’s sit you down…”

Lilith reached across her back — and the tips of her _hair_ brushed against the side of Zelda’s neck, somehow a comforting touch, something Zelda missed when it was gone. They started down the hall, Zelda carrying her own weight despite Lilith’s eager arms around her, anticipating the bells in her head to knock her clean over.

(They had before, and Lilith learned from that. She made a quick and anxious learner, Zelda kept discovering.)

“-have a bad day?” Lilith asked. Zelda had to tune her ears out of the buzzing in her own head, missing the tops of her sentences.

The inky black split into two as they turned into the bedroom, and she could almost make out the couch they aimed to reach — and that gave her a rush of adrenaline, the image of lying back and letting Lilith take care of her.

“It was awful,” Zelda said plainly, footsteps thudding all the way up to the crown of her head. “Never let up a second, and even the work…”

Careful hands eased her down to the couch, squeezing nothing and moving gently. Sitting was an instant improvement — more so once Lilith was seated beside her, and curling up to her, and looking her over for tension. She gestured to ask which side, and Zelda rubbed at her right shoulder, winced. Lilith frowned.

“What about work?” she asked in a sugar-sweet tone — the one that Zelda normally regarded as _too_ sweet, but when her head ached, it moved smooth against her ears. Her hand found the base of Zelda’s hairline, took a long stroke down from there; and Zelda moaned…

“The Stocker family’s harassing me again,” slipped out, barely planned at all. Her head dropped back to the couch cushions, while Lilith took painstaking lines over her muscles. “Convinced that their son’s failure is indicative of my work as headmaster. _Greatly_ concerned that a woman lacks the ‘firm hand’ of authority.”

A huff of air hit Zelda’s exposed throat, and it felt amazing.

“Infuriating,” Lilith muttered, fingers playing down the slope of Zelda’s neck. She stretched up slowly, moved like liquid, poised her lips at Zelda’s throbbing head before whispering, “Want me to take care of them?”

She exhaled against Zelda’s skin, and her eyes rolled back. A kiss to her temple, soft and wet, was almost too tempting to refuse.

“They’ll get what they’re owed,” Zelda said through a hissing breath as Lilith’s hands dug deeper into her shoulder. “Their son won’t last the semester at this rate — not without a tutor, or…”

Lilith patted a kiss to Zelda’s sore cheekbone, extracting another moan from deep in her chest. She hummed a low note. “And won’t that be satisfying?”

“Mm, and reflect poorly on me,” she recognized. Her head tilted into Lilith’s touch as she marked her way down Zelda’s jaw, her breaths growing flighty from a dull desire; her gaze flitted down to the floor, stared at it until it stayed still. “Perhaps it _is_ my fault, to some degree. I’ve made so many changes to the curriculum, all so suddenly-”

“Sh-sh-shh.” One finger came to her lips; Zelda looked up to catch Lilith by her disapproving stare. “Don’t do that. Don’t doubt yourself.”

That same finger booped Zelda on the nose, sending a wave of pain up the bridge — and she cringed involuntarily. Lilith gave an apologetic lip bite, leaned in to her forehead, to kiss the pain away…

Zelda sighed into the ministration. When Lilith drew back, Zelda fell forward to follow after her lips, just an inch before Lilith’s eyes were on her again.

“You’re brilliant, love,” she whispered, her voice breathy and soft. “Magnificent, and clever. Stand by your choices.”

And that, true or not, did serve to put a smile on Zelda’s face. She wasn’t always certain she believed in Lilith’s doting — she wondered, sometimes, if Lilith saw her brilliance in rosy hues. But she accepted it all the same.

It was then, with Lilith’s gaze piercing her own into two, when Zelda realized she’d totally consumed the conversation. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to unload this on you.”

“No, go on,” Lilith insisted, and took her by the wrist — stole Zelda’s arm up and leaned down over her shoulder. “Tell me about it. I’ll occupy myself.”

“Hm, with what?”

Pressing a kiss to her upper arm, Lilith peeked up at her. “Making it better.”

Zelda’s eyebrows rose; a chuckle surprised her, and Lilith smiled at the sound. “All right. If you’ll indulge me…”

Lilith kissed a hum of agreement into the sensitive underside of Zelda’s upper arm, grinning in anticipation. Zelda’s shoulders jumped up to her ears, a bit ticklish, but she allowed the touch to continue. A deep breath in, a faint smile off toward the far end of the room, and she recounted.

“It all started when Edmond was given detention yesterday afternoon,” began Zelda, in a measured voice, fighting the telltale quiver in her throat when Lilith charted tickle-kisses down her arm. Little suction squeaks punctuated her sentences as she continued. “Mrs. Stocker came in this morning and brought him directly to my office, _furious_ …”

The mere recollection of the stressful encounter intensified the pressure in her ear, her temple, all down the side of her body in jagged lines and detours — one side still and one side aflame, like split personality or half-death. She might’ve cried out from the sudden pang of pain, if not for both her willpower and the kisses brushing the crevice of her arm — featherlight, distractive…

Zelda stalled for a moment, then, to watch Lilith layer love on her arm, ping-ponging between extreme precision and clumsy wandering. Silence sat around them until Lilith reached her wrist and turned to rub her cheek against it, so affectionate, so worshipful…

She caught Zelda staring, and Zelda’s head melted.

“You were saying?” Lilith asked — clever, as though she weren’t intentionally incapacitating her.

Zelda shook her head. “I don’t know what I was saying.”

One long kiss to her palm, and Zelda sighed. She wished Lilith were closer, in reach to sneak a kiss on her lips, but she rested back and allowed her to set the pace.

“Edmond’s mother,” Lilith offered, nodding. “Furious.”

“That’s right; thank you,” Zelda stammered, and swallowed. She only let her gaze linger on Lilith for a moment, as she kissed the lines of her palm, before clearing her throat. “I was in the middle of a discussion with another student — treasurer of something, it was exceedingly boring, but I was _busy_. I told her to make an appointment, and she- _Lilith_ …”

“Mhm?”

Up she glanced with Zelda’s index finger in her mouth — and she split into a wicked grin, tongue flicking her fingertip. Zelda couldn’t help a moan at the sight, weak under the weight of Lilith’s crisp blue stare as she feigned innocence while sucking on Zelda’s fingers…

“Is this helping?” Lilith asked around an interrupted mouth.

It wasn’t helping Zelda _speak_ , certainly, but she nodded anyway. Lilith slipped off to latch onto her middle finger, biting down a little. Zelda’s hands shook under the attention.

“She…” Zelda attempted to say, as warmth spread through her body from sheer affection. “She told me _I_ had to… to ‘educate her son worth a fucking dime’…”

Lilith’s eyes rounded in attention, despite her hands busy at work — drawing Zelda’s now-wet fingers out of her mouth with a pop, offering an extra lick for good measure. She held steady eye contact as she drew Zelda’s hand down, down, _down_ … down?

“-told her I could discuss it with- Lilith, what are you…”

“Hm?” Lilith regarded her, mindlessly, and guided their hands between her legs-

Zelda _jumped_ at the sudden slick contact of her own wet fingers up under her skirt, finding her skin without impediment. Her eyes widened on Lilith. “ _Lilith_ -”

“Shh,” Lilith whispered with no breath, probing Zelda’s clumsy fingertips toward her own bare cunt — guiding her to touch herself. “You’re so tense, darling; let’s just…”

And if that weren’t enough to send Zelda to an early grave, Lilith slipped her own finger in alongside Zelda’s — and Zelda’s head dropped back suddenly, eyes screwed shut, painfully aroused at the sudden escalation of the conversation. Lilith curled Zelda’s finger inside herself, slid deeper, then drifted out shallow. Zelda’s hips jolted off the couch to follow them…

“You don’t,” Zelda breathed, forced her eyes open to look down at her, “have to… _fuck_ …”

“Let me,” Lilith said, and tugged at Zelda’s wrist until she relaxed the muscle, leaving Lilith to do all the work for both of them. She leaned in to Zelda’s mouth, then, and whispered, “Just relax.”

And she kissed her, fiery-warm and easy and exactly what Zelda wanted in this moment — exactly what she needed, sending sparks of relief up her spine, along her side — extracting moans from her core, pleasure piercing pain and searing it away…

“Lilith-”

“-so beautiful,” Lilith mouthed over her lips, kissed her again; “So powerful…”

She pushed another of Zelda’s fingers inside her, and Zelda gasped — whined out a weak breath, tried to steady herself, free hand digging into the couch. Lilith’s wrist ground hard against her clit, worked her in circles, round and round and _round and round and-_

“Lilith, please-”

“All I love,” Lilith huffed with a smile, near-delirious. “Love you, love you, _love_ …”

“Stop- wait,” Zelda insisted to say, though her whole body moved at this one cadence and she felt early at the edge of a cliff, tension at its peak, body waiting for its reward…

But Lilith obeyed, fingers coming to a still inside her, pulling back from the kiss — except for one more on her way back, but she could hardly help herself, so frantic in her adoration, in her _worship_ -

“This isn’t right,” Zelda said through pants, shaking into the cushions, whole being gone shaky at the intensity. “You were… reading…”

Lilith could barely catch her breath, brow furrowed. “What?”

“And you just- jumped up and-” She swallowed a breath, ignored the pulsing in her cunt. “And I didn’t even ask you how your day was-”

“It’s going well currently,” Lilith said smartly. She leaned back in for her-

“Tell me about your day,” Zelda asked, voice firm — but she undercut it with her free hand roaming over Lilith’s hair, collecting it between her fingers. “Please. This feels like… worship.”

There was a warning in the way Lilith didn’t blink. “So?”

“ _No_ , Lilith- I don’t want that,” she struggled to explain, stammered over herself…

And Lilith’s expression sank to incredible depths, and Zelda’s followed. She had to kiss that look off her — so she rested a hand under Lilith’s chin and brought her in, brushed over her like a reassurance, a promise that she wasn’t angry.

On parting, Zelda stroked fingers over Lilith’s cheek, holding her attention. “It feels good, but it’s not what I _want_.”

“What do you want?” Lilith asked, genuinely, eager to repair her behavior. That, too, was worrisome.

So, with a heavy sigh, Zelda kept her eyes soft and explained, “I want… love, not worship.”

The trouble was that Zelda didn’t know if Lilith had experienced a difference before now.

Gaze fallen, Lilith gnawed her cheek in deep thought. Her fingers twitched inside Zelda, reminding her of how very eager she was to introduce this concept _quickly_ …

“Just… tell me what you were reading about,” Zelda tried with a nod — gestured toward the heavy book on the coffee table. Brushing Lilith’s hair back from her eyes, she lowered her voice. “Please. I want to know.”

Even this appeared difficult for Lilith. She licked her lips, seeming nervous to talk about herself — swallowed, averting her eyes…

“Spells,” she provided, and only that.

Zelda nodded. “For…”

“I don’t want to tell you.”

Her eyes widened; Zelda sat up a little straighter, throbbed when Lilith’s hand found her clit again.

“Is it bad?” she asked first, eyes narrowed. Lilith looked away, a furious blush quick spreading on her face. “Lilith, tell me. Is it for me?”

“ _No_ ,” Lilith shot back, as if she knew that would have her in trouble. “It’s for…”

“For someone else?” Zelda asked — and tried not to sound so jealous when she said that. Lilith’s eyes widened.

“No!” she jumped in, and looked down between them. “No, no…”

“Oh, it’s fine, Lilith. _Don’t_ tell me.”

“It’s for Dragons and Dungeons.”

And Zelda, at first shocked, was swiftly _very_ glad she’d asked.

“It’s for Sabrina’s friends- don’t laugh!”

“I’m not- I’m-”

“You’re laughing at me!”

Zelda was laughing, but she didn’t mean to be. “Lilith- no, wait, please-”

“This is why I wasn’t going to tell you, you know, because-”

“Lilith, wait, please- please, finish me…”

**Author's Note:**

> This story wrote itself in 24 hours so I hope you’ll appreciate it for what it is. I thought this series was done, but now I have a few more parts planned with a real ending in mind. So bear with me! And leave a review if you’re interested in the next parts :) Thanks so much!


End file.
